Parallel Lines
by CatrienStardust
Summary: Sick of House, Foreman approaches Cuddy, asking her about what she offered in season 3. However, when he hires Cameron and Chase, its them verses House, an in the end, it may cause more problems then it solves. AU. No shippings yet. Old team & new team R
1. Chapter 1

**Aradiea says: Okay, what can I say? The plot Bunnies attacked. :/**

Lisa Cuddy wearily ran a hand through the dark locks of her hair. Sighing, she straightened a random stack of papers on her desk, wishing her mind would straighten as easily. It seemed that she worried to much lately, and her latest worry was about House. Particularly how Foreman and House had gotten along lately, this morning they had almost started a fist fight. She knew that if this kept up, someone would be fired, and that person wouldn't be Foreman.

At that exact moment, a certain someone knocked on her door, making her jump slightly.

"Come in" She called, waiting for the door to open and close before looking up, surprised to see The neurologist himself.

"Dr. Cuddy" He said rather awkwardly, clearing his throat.

"Yes?" She said, forgetting her manners for a moment. "Um, would you like to sit down?"

"No, I-" he paused "Look, I'm going to get straight to the point. I can't… I can't work with House anymore."

She sighed, lips pursed, looking up at him, this was exactly what she had been dreading.

"I- You know I can't control him… No one can."

"I know." He said, and she swore there was some odd emotion in his moment, though she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I was wondering… You made me an offer… Do you remember?"

Cuddy racked her brain, before finally remembering.

"_I'll double your salary." She said, desperate_

He was silent

"_Chase and Cameron would mutiny if they found out." He said slowly, reluctantly_

"Chase and Cameron wouldn't be heading up their own diagnostic group. You'll work in parallel with House. It'll be your practice. Separate staff, separate cases. Complete autonomy."

"I've only been doing this for three years." He said uncertainly

"Three years under House. No better training."  


"_And when that case comes along that I can't figure out? You know who I'd have to go to."_

"_Or you can just let that patient die. That's completely up to you."  
_

_Foreman sighed "No."_

"Yes.." She said slowly, wondering exactly where this conversation was going.

"I was thinking… What would I have to do to for you to… Make that offer happen?"

"Well.." She said, shocked. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. "I mean, I suppose… I suppose It can happen… I can't give you all the benefits, I mean, your pay won't be as go-"

"I'll take it." He said quietly, averting his eyes from Cuddy's face.

"Um, Okay, Is there anything you want to talk about? " She asked, concerned.

"Not exactly."

"Okay then, you'll need to find a team, I can help you"

"I can take care of that." He said quickly

"When do you want to start?"

"As soon as possible, Next week."

"I'll tell House."

"All right." He turned to leave, but paused mid-stride. "Cuddy?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." And with that he turned and left, leaving a befuddled Cuddy.

_Now to find my team_ He thought

**Okay, that probably sucked, But hey, I tried. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Tell me if I should continue…. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NO FLAMES**


	2. Hiring Chase

Okay, sorry for the long delay

**Okay, sorry for the long delay. Now I'm focusing mainly on this story. Tee-hee, I pick on Chase this chapter :P**

**R&R!**

At that moment, a certain blond surgeon waited patiently for the elevator, humming a catchy tune to himself. It had been a good day, he decided. Two successful surgeries _and_ he managed to keep up a semi-reasonable conversation with Allison. Yes, he determined, it had been a _very_ _good day_. Now he was looking forward to a nice meal (fastfood) and a good movie (_The Sound of Music_).

Several hours later, Chase was curled up on his couch, wiping tears from his eyes. "Climb every mountain, ford every stream" He sang along, hiccupping with almost every word. He paused to stick an overly greasy French fry in his mouth. The phone rang, pulling him away from the drama of Maria and Captain VonTrapp.

"He-hiccup-llo?"

"Chase?" Forman asked, confused.

"Yes?" Chase answered, wiping a tear form his cheek. "This is he."

"It's Forman. I was calling to offer you a position-" He paused as chase hiccupped again. "Chase are you crying?'

"No…" He answered slowly.

"Right" Eric said, clearly not believing him "Anyway, as I was saying. I called you to offer you a position."

"Yes?"

"I'm starting my own department, you know, diagnostics. Not alongside House, of course. I was wondering if you'd work for me"

"Of" hiccup "Course! I'd be delighted!" Chase replied, a wide grin spreading quickly across his face.

"Good. We start next week. I'll keep in touch"

"Okay"

"And Chase?"

"Yes?"

"Lay off the classic musicals."

And with that, he hung up. _One down, two to go._

**A few noters:**

**1. I do NOT own The Sound of Music**

**2. The Sound of Music is in fact, one of my favorite musicals (and I have a lot) Therefor I mean no insults to it.**

**3. Sorry all you Chase fans, it was to good an opportunity to pass up! :P**

**:**

**R&R!**


End file.
